He Stopped Loving Her Today
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: The kiss didn't work and this is how I saw it playing out. Song used for this fic is He Stopped Loving Her Today by the great late George Jones. Please read and review.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on all of my multi chapter fics, and when I upload them you will all get a few one-shots to make up for it. This is going to be an angsty one. I firmly believe the kiss worked but this is my take if it didn't, the lyrics of the song really spoke to me as I had my iTunes on shuffle looking for inspiration for fics. I know that the date in the song is 1962 so I'm going to disregard that bit. I wrote this fic a few days after finding out about the late great George Jones. May you rest in peace Possum. **

_He said I'll love you till the day I die. She said you'll forget in time. _

Chuck had tried the magical kiss that Moran had suggested, but it had failed. She told Chuck that he was a great guy, but she needed space and time to try and regain her memory on her own. "I'll love you till the day I draw my last breath Sarah Bartoski." Chuck told her with tears rolling unchecked down his face. "You'll move on Chuck. You're a great guy and a wonderful person. Soon I will just be a distant memory." Sarah said as she handed him her wedding ring. Chuck watched as she walked off the beach toward her car and got in it and drove away.

_As the years went slowly by she still prayed upon his mind. _

Chuck never got over Sarah, she was the love of his life. He tried dating and soon found that it would never work. He found that every woman he dated wasn't good enough. Their hair not blonde enough, eyes blue enough, their laugh not as full and beautiful, and their smile not as gorgeous. He loved everything that was Sarah Walker with every once of his very being, she would always hold his heart and soul.

_He kept her picture on his wall, went half crazy through it all. _

Casey came back for his daughter's wedding. He went over to see Chuck and check on his friend. He was surprised that he wasn't helping Morgan and Alex plan. He knocked on the door and when no one answered he got worried, the nerd herder was parked outside so he knew that he was home. He knocked louder and still no answer. Casey easily picked lock. He entered the living room and the sight almost made the hardened man cry. Chuck was setting on the couch looking at his wedding album crying his brown eyes out. It had been two years, their picture still hung on the wall and her wedding ring was around his neck on a lanky gold chain, and Chuck still wore his. "Chuck?" Casey spoke, but it was as if t he man didn't hear him. Casey just walked over and sat down next to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. All Casey could figure was the wedding had brought all the pain back to the surface, but if he hadn't been off with Verbonski Cooperation than he would know that Chuck never let go and never gave up.

_He still loved her through it all. Hoping she'd come back again. _

Chuck never gave up that his bride would come back home. He loved her when everyone else told him it was time to give up and move on. Devon and Ellie had moved back about five years after she left, because they were so concerned for Chuck. Alex and Morgan stayed his next door neighbor for eight years until their family and grown to the point that they had to move. Casey took a year of leave to stay with his friend. Nothing would make her forget her and move one. Everyone's heart broke for him, and their hearts began to turn cold toward Sarah. They all knew she couldn't help what had been done to her, but Chuck's pain was too much for everyone to watch.

_He kept some letter by his bed. He had underlined in red ever single I love you._

Chuck kept letters that she had written him in a shoe box, along with the wedding vows they had written. Chuck had taken a red pen and underlined every time she had written I love you. He kept the picture he drew for her of their home with a baby in her arms. He still prayed for her to come home. He missed her more than anything or anyone else he had ever lost.

_I went to see him just today, oh but I didn't see no tears. All dressed up to go away. First time I seen him smile in years. _

Morgan went to see him the other day, and for first time in years, his eyes were void of tears and a smile on his lips. He looked real handsome wearing his father's suit. Chuck looked happy and content. Morgan couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the sight of his friend.

_He stopped loving her today. They placed a wreath upon his door. And soon they'll carry him away. He stopped loving her today. _

Fifteen years had passed and he had finally let her go, after all these years. Upon his door was a wreath of red roses. Soon Casey, Morgan, Devon, Jeff, Lester, and Big Mike carried him out to his final ride. Chuck had died of a broken heart, everyone had watched his life end slowly, and nothing could have stopped it, but the one who left to come back.

_You know she came to see him one last time. Oh we all wondered if she would. And it kept running through my mind, this time he's over her for good. _

Everyone was standing to say their goodbyes when the doors of the church opened and a blonde walked in. Everyone wondered if she would show. Casey growled when she saw her walk in. Morgan laid a hand on the big man and leaned over and whispered "He's finally over her, and she can't cause his him any more pain." Casey nodded. Sarah walked over to the casket and looked inside. She collapsed to the floor, her mind was flooded with images, she thought never to recover. The first day they spent on the beach, after he had became the intersect. The night he shot Shaw to save her life. The day he proposed and she said yes. She remembered him setting by her side when she was poisoned with the Norsemen and saving her life. She remembered their wedding the vows they had spoken. If she had known the life she was giving up she never would have left. Casey's feet found them moving when he heard the heart wrenching cry. He wrapped his arms around and she sobbed. "I remember Casey and it's too late."

It wasn't the fairytale ending they had all thought that Chuck and Sarah Bartoski deserved, but Chuck was at peace and Sarah was faced with a decision she made years ago lived with that hurt for the rest of her life.

_He stopped loving her today. They placed a wreath upon his door and soon they'll carry him away. He stopped loving her today. _

A year later, they all gathered at the same church they had said their goodbyes to Chuck, and this time it was for Sarah. Casey was the last to leave her casket, he had lost his closet friends he had ever had, but he knew now they were at peace. She had loved him in the end and just maybe they were living another life in a better place, where tears and sorrow no longer existed.

**A/N let me know what you think. I know sad and horrible right? I want to re-enterate that I believe the kiss worked with my whole heart. **


End file.
